


It's raining dick, hallelujah

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Oral Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"kyungsoo sucking baekyeol's dicks at the same time" that's it that's the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's raining dick, hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on may 26, 2014. crossposted from my LJ fic comm fujoshism.

On his knees, wearing only his underwear, with one cock in each hand - Chanyeol's thick and flushed one on his right, Baekhyun's long and curved one on his left - Kyungsoo can't help but think he's living the life.

"Look at how hungry for dick he is," Baekhyun coos when Kyungsoo takes all of Chanyeol's length into his mouth, lips stretched to their limit, and Kyungsoo hates to admit it, but all the talking Baekhyun does during sex actually eggs him on. "Look at him, Yeol. Open your eyes. Damn, he can't get enough."

He hears Chanyeol grunt in response, and bobs up and down his cock until his eyes water from the effort, pulling out with a pop to take a few deep breaths. It's not long, however, before he turns his head and swallows Baekhyun's shaft instead, groaning when the tip hits the very back of his throat, sucking with enthusiasm.

"My god, look at yourself, Soo," Baekhyun's voice sounds choked, heavy, which Kyungsoo takes satisfaction from.

"Just one isn't enough for him," Chanyeol rarely speaks up, but, when he does, his deep voice sounds so wrecked that Kyungsoo's breath hitches. "I bet he would fit both into his mouth if he could."

Yes, Kyungsoo thinks in a frenzy, unconsciously picking up his pace. Yes, yes, _yes_ , he wants both of them in him, stretching his lips, making his cheeks expand as they thrust together into his mouth. (And later, or maybe next time, he can have both of them thrusting together into his asshole - just the thought is enough to make him dizzy.)

"He seems to like the idea," Baekhyun remarks jeeringly, pulling Chanyeol closer by the arm. "And I bet he can take it," he adds, getting a hold of Kyungsoo's chin to guide him off his cock. He doesn't even use force - Baekhyun is never forceful, always persuasive - but Kyungsoo still whines as if he had had candy pried off his mouth. "Open wide, Soo. You want two cocks inside your mouth, don't you? Open up, say 'aah'."

Kyungsoo opens his mouth wide, but not wide enough; he loves the feeling of forceful thrusting, the pull he feels at his skin when he knows that his hole is too tight for a dick.

Fitting them both in is not at all easy, but easier than one would've thought. After all, Kyungsoo is a true expert at sucking, and it's not like he hasn't trained for this before, trying it with his dildos, imagining a hand on his nape forcing his head still as his mouth was violated. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are there to fulfill all of his fantasies; Baekhyun's hand is on his chin, caressing the salience Chanyeol's dick creates on his cheek, and Chanyeol's hand is on his nape, pulling his hair, making Kyungsoo's vision swim.

"So fucking hot," Baekhyun mutters, and they start to thrust.

Kyungsoo breathes noisly through his nose, just barely filling his lungs as he feels the two shafts move into his mouth, flesh burning hot on his tongue. He's aware that saliva is dripping freely from his chin, lips too stretched to keep it in, and he almost loses it when Baekhyun wipes it off with his thumb and feeds it to Chanyeol. And Chanyeol licks it all off as if it were honey, sucking Baekhyun's thumb, obscenely, fuck, fuck, Kyungsoo is starting to see stars.

"I think he wants it faster, Yeol," Baekhyun breathes out. "And deeper." That's the only warning Kyungsoo gets before both of them grab him by the hair - at the same time, as if it had been rehearsed - and start fucking Kyungsoo's mouth violently, mercilessly, their cocks suffocating Kyungsoo.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Kyungsoo can't think straight, can't breathe, can't even see - his eyes roll up as he comes untouched in his boxers, thighs quivering, muffled groans coming from the depths of his throat.

It's not long before Baekhyun and Chanyeol ejaculate too, seconds away from each other, offering no warning before their semen spray the inside of Kyungsoo's cheek. None of it goes wasted - not even what trails down Kyungsoo's soaked chin, quickly rescued by Kyungsoo's own index finger, and put back into his mouth, where it belongs.

Kyungsoo's cheeks are burning, and covered in sweat; his scalp hurts, his boxers feel sticky, and he's pretty sure the corners of his mouth is bleeding, judging from how much they hurt. And yet, he thinks as he watches Baekhyun and Chanyeol slumping to the floor, trying to catch their breaths, he's pretty sure he is, indeed, living the life.


End file.
